dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Arishok
} |name = Arishok |image = Arishok.JPG |gender = Male |title = Arishok |race = Qunari |location = Kirkwall |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Arishok is a one of the three leaders of the qunari that became stranded in Kirkwall after a storm destroyed their ships. He resides in the Qunari Compound. Background One of the three leaders of the qunari people of the Triumviratehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INl33bo0Vn8, the name "Arishok" denotes his title and not his name. Much like Sten from Dragon Age: Origins gave "Sten" as his name, it was really his rank. Sten mentions an Arishok that ordered him to Ferelden to seek answers to the Blight. Involvement The Arishok and his forces were pursuing Isabela, who had stolen the Tome of Koslun, which Orlais was attempting to return to the qunari. A storm shipwrecked both parties in Kirkwall. The Arishok and his forces then set up a base in the city. With each passing year, tensions began to grow, as some citizens of Kirkwall began to convert to the Qun. The Arishok himself slowly grew annoyed with what he viewed to be a corrupt and ignorant city. Finally his temper hit its peak when Saemus Dumar, son of the Viscount and recent convert to the Qun, is killed by pious Chantry fanatics and the city guard were petitioning to extradite two elven murderers who had converted to the Qun. He then ordered an attack on the city, quickly decapitating Marlowe. Should Isabela return the tome to him, the Arishok became intent on taking her back with him to Par Vollen. Hawke can either challenge him to a duel or let him take Isabela. If you give Isabela to the Arishok, Varric will tell Cassandra that he heard she escaped three days later with the book, by jumping into the ocean. Though he states that he does not know if this is true or not. At the end of Act II, Hawke has the opportunity to choose to duel the Arishok to the death. If you refuse, you will instead fight the Arishok and all surrounding Qunari with the entire party (and Isabela will join in). The duel may take a very long time, as the Arishok has a large supply of health potions and powerful knockdown attacks that must be continuously dodged. The group fight is much easier, as you can use cross-class combos to deal with the Arishok once his guards are killed. Dueling When dueling the Arishok, it is best to move constantly. He attacks slowly, but hits very hard. It is best to move in front of him, and as soon as he starts to attack, quickly move 45 degrees from his front. His attack will miss and allow for a few attacks free from damage. When he bows, move fully out of his way for the charge. When he starts to spin his weapons, move fully back. They are impossible to avoid at close range and will deal a huge amount of damage. Once he is at 50% health, he will stop using health potions. Quotes * (to Fenris) "I have a growing lack of disgust for you." * "We will return." (Just before Hawke delivers the killing blow) * ''Arishok '' "Kill me and the duty that binds me is ended. The others will return to Par Vollen." * ''Hawke '' "And if you kill me?" * ''Arishok ''"Then you are dead." Bugs * Decoy will leave the Arishok in a state unable to use any other abilities than health potions and spinning his weapons. Using a health potion will break this state and the Arishok will continue fighting as normal. Trivia * The achievement "A Worthy Rival" is granted for "earning his respect". One requirement for earning it is choosing only the honest responses when dealing with the Arishok, including admitting that it was Isabela who stole the tome. * The achievement "King Of The Hill" requires the player to defeat the Arishok. Gallery Refrences Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Qunari